User talk:Jackisagenius15
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Chris Raco page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! EmpyrealInvective (talk) 07:17, October 8, 2014 (UTC) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 07:21, October 8, 2014 (UTC) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 07:32, October 8, 2014 (UTC) Banned You have been banned for one day for reuploading a story that was deleted for quality issues. I'd suggest using this time to read the SITE RULES EmpyrealInvective (talk) 03:28, October 20, 2014 (UTC) Your pastas "Angry Chris"/"Chris Raco"/The Insane Teacher's Aide" were deleted for not meeting quality standards "Unusual Turn of Events" and its reupload were deleted as it was basically a lost episode pasta masquerading as a music video. It was cliched and used them as a crutch. Writing in blood, distorted vocals, glowing red eyes and backwards playing music? (The again I can't be sure of the last one "The music video turned dark as they saw Brian, Freddie, John and Roger's eyes glow read (sic) all evilly laughing." (Also missing a comma or conduction in there.) You stuffed as many cliches into your story as possible hoping that the reader wouldn't notice them. You forget to capitalize Roger a number of times. Finally what was the purpose of it all? Most try to include a plot in their story, but yours just seems to be spooky stuff happens then the 'story' ends with no conflict or resolution. I'm so glad that you decided to post an all caps message on my page bitching about me (Because it clearly couldn't be your cliche-riddled writing that's at fault here.) Maybe if you spent a little less time threatening admins and a little more time writing/proof-reading and improving the quality of your stories, this wouldn't happen. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 11:45, October 25, 2014 (UTC) Story deletion Your story has been deleted because it doesn't meet the wiki's minimum quality standards. If you feel that it did meet the standards, please state your case on Deletion Appeal. Make sure you follow the instructions to the letter there, or your appeal will be automatically denied. DO NOT ATTEMPT TO REUPLOAD YOUR PASTA. If you upload it again, you'll receive a 1-day ban from editing, as per the rules. Read for details on the 'what' and 'why' of the deletions we make. Read for further details on how you can improve your story/stories to make them meet our quality standards. "You know why he's here? Why he's investigating the broken rules? He's not paid or anything. He likes it. He gets off on it" (talk) 22:11, October 25, 2014 (UTC) RE: Block You have been blocked for two weeks for vandalizing an administrator's profile. I suggest you use this time to read the Site Rules and familiarize yourself with proper conduct on this site, as your next block will be much longer. A picture is worth a thousand words, but I'd rather write a thousand-word story. (talk) 07:23, October 30, 2014 (UTC) Dude i was on emptyrealinvectives salt mines where he posts his worst hate comments and yours was there great job man i would never have the guts to say those things to a admin INTERNET HIGHFIVE! ATR2004 (talk) 14:39, June 5, 2016 (UTC)